couple inattendu
by deadakraim
Summary: Aizen s'ennui, le Hogyoku exauce son vœu en l'envoyant dans un autre monde. (citron)


**Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo et Rwby, il appartient à Rooster teeth.**

 **Ce-ci est mon premier citron.**

Dans le Last noshes.

Sur son trône, Sôsuke Aizen regarde le Hogyoku sur le pilier en face ce lui. Après avoir "recruter" de nombre Hollow pour en faire des Arrancar et lever une armer. En attendant la prochaine étape pour son plan contre le Gotei 13. Aizen s'ennuie.

Il a besoin de se divertir, mais torturer des hollows où aller en chercher lui même avec Gin et Tousen ne l'amuse plus.

Dans la Soul Society, quand t'il était encore capitaine. Il n'avait pas un moment d'ennuie avec le travail en-temps que capitaine et il passait du bon temps dans le lit avec son vice-capitaine Hinamori. Une jeune fille bien soumise.

Mais dans le Hueco Mundo, c'est différent, il n'a pas l'attention de se divertir sur ses arrancar féminin, même si elles ont une apparence humaine et séduisante, comme ses deux soi-disant secrétaire, ainsi que son espadas numéro 3 Tiers Harribel et ses fraccions. Il ne l'est considère pas comme des êtres supérieur mais plus tôt inférieur. Et il n'a nullement l'intention de violer une femme dans le monde réel, trop tôt et aucun plaisir de soumission.

C'est alors que soudain le Hogyoku vibre. Intriguer, Aizen observe ce phénomène et voie que le Hogyoku ouvre un portail, mais il est différent des autres. Celui-ci ne rassemble pas à la porte de la Soul Society, ni à un déchirement de l'air comme le Garganta. C'était un vortex d'eau. De l'autre coter, on pouvait voir une forêt rouge et des ombres se déplacer. Intéresser, il appela un de ses espadas.

-Ulquiorra. Je m'absente quelque instant. Je te confie le Last noshes.

-A vos ordre maître Aizen.

Quand Aizen a traverser le portail, il a été accueil par une lune briser. "intéressant" se dit il. très vite il est encercler par des ombres. Ces ombres ressemble à des Hollow en apparence de loup, d'ours et de sanglier, mais sans leurs trou à la poitrine, leurs fourrure sont sombre avec des plaques osseuse et leurs yeux sont rouge. Mais ils ne dégagent pas de reiatsu.

-Hé bien moi qui pensait que les hollow étaient des être inférieur parce qu'ils sont des âmes perdu, vous. Vous n'avez pas d'âme. Dit Aizen en libérant sont reiatsu. En un instant les ombres sont écraser par cette force.

-Ce n'est même pas amusant. Fini de dire Aizen en continuant sa route.

Quelque instant plus tard devant un entrepôt.

Aizen tomba sur des personnes qui transporter des caisse avec un symbole un flocon de neige. Ils avaient tous une combinaison noir avec des masque blanc comme ces créatures devant un entrepôt. Quand un de ces soldat le remarque et alerte les autre "Alerte! Un humain!" et tout les autre soldats se dirigea en face de Aizen avec leurs fusils.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un humain. Je suis bien au-delà. Dit Aizen en s'approchant d'eux. Un par un, ils tombe sous sa force. Certain tombe évanouit, d'autre meure, le reste ont du mal à respirer.

Quand il ouvrit l'une des caisses, il découvrit des cristaux et de la poussière de différente couleur qui dégager une énergie différente que le reiatsu. Il en prie une pour l'analyser et faire des expériences plus tard.

Quand t'il entendit une voie.

-hé! Sa m'a prie du temps pour voler ces caisse. Alors je vous prie de ne pas les toucher. Cria un homme aux cheveu orange avec un chapeau melon.

-Qui es tu? demanda Aizen.

-Je me présente, je suis Romain Torchwick. Dit il en inclinant la tête. J'ai ressenti comme une pression dans l'air, comme si j'était écraser. Serais-se vous?

-Qui sait? Répondit Aizen.

-C'est aussi ce que j'aimerai savoir. Dit une femme derrière lui.

A ces mot Romain se déplace, laissant passer la femme. Aizen regarde le femme devant lui et souri.

-Et bien, qu'attendez vous pour dire votre nom. Dit la femme en s'approchant de lui.

-Mon nom est Sôsuke Aizen. Je suis un shinigami, mais ça n'a pas d'importance que vous ne le sachiez pas. Répondit Aizen d'une manière arrogante.

-Voyez vous ça...

-Silence! Coupa la femme aux rouquin. Si nous parlions en priver.

-bien-sur. Mais vos deux compagnons derrière les caisses vont ils nous suivre?

-Comment a t'il su et depuis quand? Répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux vert en se levant accompagner par un jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

Quelque instant plus tard dans une pièce.

Aizen était assit en face de la femme nommée Cinder en buvant le café. Aizen n'est qu'un amateur de thé, il lui arriver de boire aussi du saké dans le rare occasion, mais le café. Il le trouver amer, qu'il avait du mal a cacher son dégoût. il se demandait si la fille aux cheveux rose et marron n'avait pas mi du poison, comme il était curieux de savoir comment ils allaient le tuer.

Cinder a dut se retenir pour ne pas rire de lui sous son apparence de supériorité. Elle était bien consciente que cet homme était un autre niveau. Pourtant il a accepter la tasse sans hésiter, soit il était insouciant de boire un verre par des personne qui ne connaît pas, soit il les sous-estime. Mais elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Elle le trouvait beau.

Avec tout les échec de Romain a cause de certaine fille. Même en lui donnant Néo comme garde du corps, il réussi a échouer ne rapportant que peu de Dust retardant ses plans.

Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle était stresser. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour se divertir. Et justement cet homme était le candidat parfait. Après avoir vu comment cet homme a assommer les membres du White Fang rien qu'avec son Aura, elle savait qu'il n'était pas de se monde, et elle était intéresser.

Elle s'assoit sur la table et se penche pour qu'il est une vue sur ses seins.

-Alors, que peu bien faire un inconnu dans notre monde? Dit Cinder en souriant.

Aizen était étonner de voir que cette femme avait deviner d'où il venait et devine les attentions de cet femme. Il sourit et répond.

-Je ne recherche que avoir du bon temps.

-Hum. Et bien peu-être que je pourrai être cette personne qui va vous aidez.

-Qui sait.

Sa à donner le feu vert pour Cinder de se pencher plus prés de lui et de l'embrasser pausant sa main sur sa joue. Aizen l'attrape et la pausa sur ses genoux.

Après quelque minute, Cinder s'éloigna et le guide ver sa chambre. Dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla devant lui ne laissant que ses sous vêtement. Aizen s'assoit sur le lit et attend que Cinder l'embrasse avant de agenouiller pour enlever son Hakama. Elle regarde son membre palpitant puits commence à le lécher, Aizen regarde la femme devant lui en se retenant à gémir, quand elle met la totalité dans sa bouche, Aizen pause sa main sur la tête de Cinder qui la fait rougir. Elle accéléra de haut en bas, quand Aizen est venu dans la bouche de Cinder. Cinder avala tout dans sa bouche tout en caressent le membre.

Elle se leva et se positionne au dessus de lui et descend lentement, gémissant quand t'il est entrés, montant en avant en arrière, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de ses gémissements "ah,ah, oui,ah" Le sourire Aizen s'agrandit comment elle était serrer et vient pauser ses main sur son bassin l'aidant à monter.

Peu après, Aizen pousse Cinder sur le dos et battait contre elle. "oh, oui, ne vous arrêtez pas." supplia Cinder. Aizen était heureux d'obéir et accéléra. Cinder se moquait si tout le monde pouvaient entendre ou l'avis des autre, c'était trop bon.

Sans avertissement, Aizen retourna Cinder, la mettant sur ses genoux et ses mains, tout en ne ralentissant pas. "Merde, merde. Oh, Ouiiiiiiii" Quand elle est venu, mais Aizen ne s'arrête pas. Il continue jusqu'à qu'il vient a son tour, libérant un charge a l'intérieur d'elle.

Cinder s'écroule dans le lit haletant, transpirant, les cheveux ébouriffés, coller sur son visage, un sourire sur les lèvre. Quand elle sentit les mains deux de Aizen sur ses fesses et son membre entre eux.

-Attendez!

-Qu'il y a t'il? Je croyait que vous étiez cette personne qui pouvait m'aider à passer du bon temps. Répondit Aizen.

Cinder ne disait rien et hocha la tête.

-Bien. Dit Aizen et poussa d'un coup au font d'elle. les yeux de Cinder s'élargie la bouche ouvert dans un crie silencieux. Aizen battait Cinder de toute ses force. la douleur est vite partie grâce à l'aura de Cinder, qui tire la langue, les yeux ver le haut, la tête secouant a chaque mouvement, les mains accrochaient aux lit fort que le métal devient rouge par les flammes. "baiser moi, comme une salope." Cria Cinder. Bientôt ses bras ne pouvaient plus tenir. Aizen les attrapent continuant a pousser. Quand enfin, il est venus, la remplissant a l'intérieure.

-AIZEEEN!

-CINDEEER!

Aizen s'écroula sur elle. il se met sur le coter, quand Cinder enfoui son visage sur son cou.

A son réveil, Cinder était seul. Elle regarde et prend le mot sur son chevet, et lis la lettre.

- _Se fut un plaisir de partageait se moment. Je vous remercie Cinder. Sôsuke Aizen._

Tout de suite Cinder brûla la lettre dans sa main et sourie, elle s'habilla et quitta sa chambre prés à poursuivre ses plans.

Dans le Last noshes.

Aizen était de retour, accueillie par son acolyte Gin.

-Où était tu? Capitaine Aizen?

-Rien, juste passer du bon temps, tu sait de quoi je veux dire.

-Oui, Je sais très bien de quoi tu veux dire. Répondit Gin souriant en pensant a toute les fois avec Ranguiku.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **J'espère que sa vous a plu.**

 **J'ai toujours voulu faire un couple entre deux manipulateur. Parce que pour moi Aizen et Cinder c'est des candidat parfait. C'est tellement amusant. Qu'es-qui peu être pire qu'un homme puissant,** **manipulateur** **et avide pouvoir? Une femme puissante,** **manipulatrice** **et avide pouvoir avec lui.**

 **Avis, commentaire et critique**


End file.
